


The Beloved Farmer

by ardnazak



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardnazak/pseuds/ardnazak
Summary: The moment you stepped off that bus and breathed in that fresh air, you knew life was going to be different from now on. Leaving your depressing desk job Joja Corp. was the best decision you've made in a long time. Now we will witness the adventures of our dearly beloved farmer [Name] and their shenanigans with the townsfolk.(NOTE: This mostly consists of one shots. Author-shi is too lazy to make a full series ┐(´∀｀)┌ Sorry. Also gender varies in each one shot ;))) )





	1. Alex x Male! Player: Insecure

* * *

 

**Alex x Male! Player: Insecurities**

 

You couldn't forget the day Alex confessed his feelings for you. The dinner date, his smile, his blush, and the way he laughed when Dusty suddenly busted through the window. Man, oh man.. Everything about his is  _perfect_... Too perfect it made you feel a bit... Shy about yourself. You see, you admire the way his muscles move whenever he works out, especially since now you watch him from afar. Today was the Luau party and you've already given your contribution to the potluck Marnie was preparing. Currently you stood by the shoreline, watching as Alex and Haley talk with each other, laughing and joking around. You knew they were friends. Best friends even. Haley's been there for Alex longer than you've ever been with him. You'd be lying if you didn't say you envy her. She's always perfect in every way and the way she looks flawless even under the sun. You on the other hand? You're a farmer. You do all the dirty work, you walk around town looking dirty, you come home dirty and exhausted.

            You sighed and looked back at the sea line. You’ve always wondered what it’d be like if you were her.. Being in a relationship with Alex for a month now sometimes had its ups and downs but you never have the guts to tell him about your insecurities. Sure there were some self-deprecating jokes here and there but it wasn’t enough to make him completely aware of whatever’s going through your head. You felt like you weren’t enough for him.. You subconsciously run a hand through your [H/L] [H/C] hair and unknotting it. You should’ve at least looked presentable for the Luau since the governor’s here! …Especially for him.

            “He’s so perfect it hurts. I’m not good enough for him _..._ ”  You muttered as you stuff your hands back in your pockets, kicking a poor little crab to the sea gently. Little did you know Alex was right behind you. You suddenly felt strong yet gentle arms around your figure. You jumped slightly as you hear him whisper softly, “[Name].. You know I only love you and you only right?” You bit your lip as you nodded, not sure how to respond in this situation. Alex sighs and turns you around, holding your hand and the other your cheek, “Look at me, [Name]…” He says softly. You slowly look at him in the eyes, _‘My Yoba look at him...’_ You thought as you stared deep into his emerald eyes, “What’s going on in your mind, babe..?” Alex says as he holds you close. You sighed and leaned into his touch, “I-I don’t know… Every time I see you around Haley I keep on thinking you two are such a perfect pair. And here I am just… A farmer… I’m not even that good looking—“

            “Okay. No I’m gonna stop you right there, [Name].” Alex said sternly as he held your shoulders and looked right through you, “Do you know how much I absolutely _love_ it when I see you carrying your heavy bag around? Do you see how strong you are? You’re even manlier than me going to the mines and fighting off whatever’s down there!” He shook your shoulders as you blushed lightly, “I-I’m really not that strong...” You mumbled softly. Your boyfriend sighs and grabs both your cheeks and squished them, “Babe. _You’re perfect to me._ You’ve always been since the first time I laid my eyes on you and I will say it again. My love for you will continue to grow day after day. Just being with you right now feels like a dream. Always know that you’re my motivation to work out. _I wanna be able to help you with your work in the future if we ever get married…_ ” His face inches closer. You could hear your own heart beating fast and loud. Your face was probably red by now. You don’t even notice the governor and mayor judging the potluck and it tasting amazing. You were more focused with your boyfriend. That’s when you realized that you, [Name] [Last], have fallen deeper in love with Alex Mullner ~~(assuming that’s his last name hHh—)~~.

 

            Both your nose touched and your lips were inches apart. Slowly leaning forward, closing your eyes as you— “Wonderful job everyone! Now who wants a taste?”

 

Goddamn it, Lewis.

 

 


	2. Elliot x Male! Player: Writer's Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You help your boyfriend with his writer's block without even knowing about it. But you're happy to help anyways!

* * *

 

**Elliot x Male! Player: Writer's Block**

**3 rd Person P.O.V**

Elliot was having yet another hard time coming up with a plot for his next novel. He crumples up another paper and throws it in the bin beside his desk. He runs a hand through his hair as he skims through his initial plot but couldn’t seem to come up with the next paragraph. This made him feel a bit down. Elliot knew he had to find some motivation, and he knew just the right person. He smiles softly as he blushes with the thought of his beloved farmer [Name] and gets up to go find him wherever he may be.

                Walking around town was relaxing considering spring was here. He watched as the leaves and petals from trees follow the wind. Today was calming to say the least. But not for the poor ol’ farmer hauling ass of what looks like a sack on his back. Elliot noticed the [H/C]-nette was having some trouble and quickly went over to help him, “O-oh hello, love! Y-you’re too kind but I can handle this perfectly.” [Name] grinned through the pain as he quickly fixes himself up and puts the heavy sack on his shoulder, blushing slightly at the sight of his boyfriend. Elliot stares at him in awe, _‘M-my… Such strong physique… Yet he has a heart that of a lion…’_ He thought, “Are you sure, my dear? You look rather distressed..” Elliot stated as he subconsciously checks [Name] out. The [H/C]-nette only laughed and pecked Elliot’s cheek, “Nothing I can’t handle, El.. I gotta go now, Gus requested a sack of potatoes yesterday and I almost forgot about it today. Good thing I have some fresh in stock!” [Name] smiled as he pats his lover’s cheek and walks off to the Stardrop Saloon, seeing Gus approaching the door and quickly rushing over.

                Elliot continues to stare at the man walking away from him, _‘This man... This handsome man whom I call my dearest, my love… My everything… Surely he is a gift sent from the spirits themselves if not from Yoba.’_ He blushes at the thought but quickly shakes it off and calms down. Elliot goes up to [Name] as he leaves from the saloon, smiling softly as he sees his rugged man. [Name] notices him and smiles, “Hey El~ What’s up?” He says as Elliot merely chuckles, grabbing a handkerchief from his own pocket and wiping the dirt away from [Name]’s face, feeling his jaw line and cheekbones. “Dear, must you always burden yourself with such tedious work..? Take a quick break for a while, will you?” He says as he holds his lover’s clean face gently.

                [Name] smiles softly which caused Elliot to blush even more, admiring his handsome features, “Hun, I’ll be fine… You worry too much about me sometimes and that fuels me to work even harder…” He says as he holds Elliot’s hand gently, running a thumb on his knuckles and massaging his hands. “I love you and I know I’m not great with my words but I want you to know that I work hard for the future of the town… And especially for our future together…” [Name] says blushing, kissing his hand and looking at him. Elliot is speechless, he could only stare at his boyfriend’s beautiful [E/C] eyes. Boy, does he feel hot.. It’s spring why is it hot?! “O-oh dear… I… I think I found my next chapter…~” Elliot sighs dreamily. [Name] raises an eyebrow, “What do you mean, El? Were you having trouble with your new book again?” He questions with a slight tinge of concern. Elliot merely smiles and chuckles, “Yes but you saved my from it and for that I thank you~ I must go finish my book now.” He quickly gives [Name] a peck on the lips before strutting off happily to his shack.

                [Name] stands there, watching him go with a soft smile on his face. “I swear I'm gonna marry him once I earn enough money for that pendant..~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if I made any mistakes regarding their personalities, the pronouns to be used, and any grammatical and spelling errors (I have poor eyesight and I'm using one brain cell currently). I am open to all feedback and criticisms about this story. (*￣▽￣)d
> 
> As always this is gonna be a reader insert type fanfic so the basics apply bUUUT if we've got some peeps who are new to the Reader Insert fandom (huehue):
> 
> [Name] = Is your name or any other name you wanna put in ;)  
> [H/C] = Hair Color  
> [H/L] = Hair Length  
> [S/C] = Skin Color  
> [E/C] = Eye Color

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if I made any mistakes regarding their personalities, the pronouns to be used, and any grammatical and spelling errors (I have poor eyesight and I'm using one brain cell currently). I am open to all feedback and criticisms about this story. (*￣▽￣)d
> 
> As always this is gonna be a reader insert type fanfic so the basics apply bUUUT if we've got some peeps who are new to the Reader Insert fandom (huehue):
> 
> [Name] = Is your name or any other name you wanna put in ;)  
> [H/C] = Hair Color  
> [H/L] = Hair Length  
> [S/C] = Skin Color  
> [E/C] = Eye Color


End file.
